


Halloween Candy

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack helps Alex pass out Halloween candy, and eats a bit too much in the process.
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when they were in high school.

“What should we do until trick or treaters show up?” Jack asked Alex as they walked through Alex’s front door. It was their sophomore year in high school, and it was Halloween night. Unfortunately, it fell on a Wednesday, so they couldn’t go to any parties until the weekend. Alex’s parents were out of town for a few days, which meant that he had to hand out Halloween candy to the kids. To make this slightly less boring for himself, he asked Jack to come over and help. He said that they could just watch Halloween movies that night and have a sleepover, then probably skip school the next day.  
“Well, we do have an English paper due soon, we could do some work on that,” Alex suggested. Seconds later, they broke into laughter.  
“That was funny, dude. Do you want to jam in the basement?” Jack asked as they put their backpacks down in the living room.  
“Sure! I finally polished up that riff I’ve been working on, and I want to show it to you,” Alex replied, sounding excited and proud of himself. They walked through the kitchen to get to the basement, and Jack noticed the big bowl of candy sitting on the kitchen table.  
“Woah, your mom got the good candy, and lots of it!” Jack exclaimed, taking a few pieces for himself.  
“Dude, that’s for the kids. We can eat some of the leftovers tonight after people stop coming here,” Alex replied, laughing some. Jack always had a big sweet tooth, so this didn’t surprise Alex at all.  
“Whatever, let’s just go downstairs,” Jack replied, following Alex to the basement. They sat on the couch, and both grabbed their guitars. After about two hours, they’d written almost an entire song that they were very satisfied with.  
“Want to go upstairs? We can watch TV in the living room so we can hear when the kids start to come,” Alex suggested.  
“I guess we should, it’s already five-thirty, so they’ll probably start to show up soon,” Jack replied. The two of them put their instruments back then went upstairs. Alex grabbed the bowl of candy from the kitchen and put it on the coffee table in the living room. As he started to channel surf, Jack grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl and immediately started to eat it.  
“Dude, I put that there so it’d be easier to get it for the kids. Cool it on the candy,” Alex said, both joking and being serious at the same time.  
“Chill Alex, there’s plenty in that bowl. I highly doubt you’re going to get enough trick or treaters to clear it out,” Jack defended.  
“Whatever, dude. Hey, a South Park Halloween episode is on! Let’s watch it!” Alex exclaimed, selecting the episode. it was one they’d seen many times before because they loved it so much. About halfway through the episode, the doorbell rang.  
“There’s the first one!” Jack exclaimed, jumping up. Alex grabbed the candy, and Jack opened up the door.  
“Trick or treat!” a group of kids said with big smiles on their faces.  
“I love your costumes!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Yeah, they’re awesome! Take some candy!” Alex said, putting a couple pieces in each kids’ bag. After saying thank you, the kids went to the next house on the street.  
“That was fun! I just realized, they could probably hear the show we were watching, you know, the one with a bunch of profanity in it,” Jack stated.  
“Oh well, they’re going to hear it at some point in their lives, it might as well be now,” Alex replied, making both of them laugh. They walked back over to the couch and both of them reached for the candy bowl. Alex grabbed one piece, and Jack grabbed about five. Alex gave Jack a look of disappointment.   
“What? There’s plenty in there for the kids!” Jack reasoned.  
“You’re lucky you have a good metabolism, considering how much sugar you eat, you know,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Hey, sugar is good! Some people like salty snacks, I happen to like sweet stuff. What’s wrong with that?” Jack asked.  
“Nothing, just don’t eat too much, or you’ll make yourself sick,” Alex replied.  
“I know my limits, don’t worry,” Jack said back.  
“Well, that’s good. I just realized that we don’t really have much food in the house, do you want me to order pizza?” Alex suggested.  
“Sure, let’s get peperoni!” Jack exclaimed.   
“Sounds good, I’m going to use the house phone to order it, so I’ll be back. If we get any trick or treaters, please take care of them for me,” Alex requested.  
“Will do, man,” Jack replied as Alex walking into the kitchen. After he ordered the pizza, Alex walked back into the living room to see Jack eating another piece of candy, and had a few wrappers littered around him.  
“Okay, stop eating so much of the candy, or I’ll take the bowl from you. We have to save it for the kids, and I’m not going to the store to buy more,” Alex said, sounding sterner this time.  
“Fine, I can wait a couple of hours,” Jack replied, as Alex rolled his eyes and laughed some.  
\---------  
A few hours later, they’d passed out a lot more candy, and ate their pizza. Jack ended up eating five pieces, much to Alex’s surprise. It was good pizza, but it was really heavy and filling. They were watching a Halloween movie which Jack had finished off the bowl of Halloween candy within the first thirty of. Alex didn’t think it was smart, but he didn’t care as much now that all of the trick or treaters had come and gone.   
About an hour into the movie, Jack felt his stomach start to cramp up some. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as discreetly as possible, because he didn’t want Alex to notice and say that he’d been right, even though Jack knew he was at this point. After a few more minutes, Jack decided that he had to use the bathroom.  
“Hey, I’m going to run to the restroom, I’ll be back,” Jack said, standing up.  
“Okay, do you want me to pause the movie?” Alex asked.  
“No, you don’t have to,” Jack said, walking to the bathroom. He shut the door, forgetting to lock it before sitting in front of the toilet. He started to gag some but didn’t get sick. He knew that there was no chance of the pain going away until he threw up, so he leaned against the wall in attempt to be comfortable for the time being. He held his stomach and cringed at the pain it was bringing him.   
About ten minutes later, Alex was still in the living room, wondering what had happened to his friend. He put down his cell phone and paused the movie, deciding it would be a good idea to make sure that Jack was okay. He walked down the hall and noticed that the bathroom door was shut. Right as he was going to knock, he heard Jack gagging on the other side. Once he stopped, Alex finally knocked on the door.  
“Jack, are you alright?” Alex asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Oh yeah, I’m great,” Jack replied sarcastically. Alex rolled his eyes then opened the door to see Jack sitting by the toilet, holding his stomach tightly.  
“This doesn’t surprise me in the slightest, dude,” Alex said, sitting on the floor next to his friend.  
“I think I might’ve had a little too much candy and pizza,” Jack groaned.  
“I’d say so. I thought you ‘knew your limits’,” Alex said in a mocking tone.  
“Fuck off, I feel like shit,” Jack replied.  
“I bet you do. Have you thrown up yet?” Alex asked.  
“No, and I think I’m going to feel this terrible until I finally do. I just want to get it over with at this point,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I’ll sit here with you if you want,” Alex offered.  
“I’d like that, thanks man,” Jack replied with a small smile. The two of them spent the next few minutes in silence until Jack’s stomach started to twist painfully. He leaned over the toilet as he started to gag again. Alex held his hair back and put a hand on his back for comfort. Not much later, Jack started to get sick. A few minutes later, he was finished and leaned up against Alex.  
“Did that help at all?” Alex asked.  
“A bit. I still feel kind of sick, but it’s a little better now,” Jack replied.  
“That’s good. Since you’re feeling better, do you want me to set you up on the couch? It’ll be more comfortable than the floor,” Alex offered.  
“What if I get sick again?” Jack asked.  
“We can cross that bridge when we get there, buddy,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, let’s go then,” Jack replied. Alex flushed the toilet and helped Jack to his feet. Once Jack cleaned up a bit, Alex helped him back out to the living room.  
“It’s a good thing this couch reclines, sitting up will help you feel a bit better,” Alex explained. He gave Jack a pillow and blanket, then got some for himself, and put it on the other side of the couch. Next, Alex walked into the kitchen, and grabbed waters for both of them, and anti-nausea medicine for Jack. He opened up a cabinet and got Jack a pot for if he couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time.  
“Okay, take this, it always helps me when my stomach is feeling bad. Also, slowly drink this water, if you drink it too fast it’ll upset your stomach, so don’t do that. And, if you feel like you’re going to get sick again and can’t make it to the bathroom, use this pot,” Alex explained as he got comfortable on his side of the couch.  
“Thanks, Alex. I really appreciate all of this,” Jack replied.  
“Of course, man,” Alex replied.  
“Sorry I kind of ruined Halloween,” Jack said in a guilty voice.   
“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything. Maybe just don’t have as much candy next time, but I promise that you didn’t ruin Halloween for me. How’s your stomach feeling now?” Alex asked.  
“It feels a bit better, but it still hurts some,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I’m glad it’s at least a little better,” Alex said.  
“Thanks for taking care of me,” Jack stated.  
“You’re welcome. I’ve got a feeling that this won’t be the last time, though,” Alex joked, making them laugh some. Over the course of the night, Jack continued to feel better, much to the relief of Alex and himself. By the morning, he felt back to normal, and the boys celebrated this in the best way they knew- by skipping school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all liked this Halloween story! This is my 50th story I've posted, which is insane! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me. I have a request going up on Sunday, so get excited! I think I'm going to post a Thanksgiving related story every Thursday in November because I had four different story ideas, and it's my favorite holiday! Please send in requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv. P.S.- In honor of this being my 50th story, leave a comment saying which story I have up has been your favorite! :)


End file.
